Interstate42
by MerlinsBraut
Summary: Ein Mitglied des BAU-Teams wird entführt und eine spannende Jagd beginnt.Kann das Team ihren Kollegen noch rechtzeitig finden?


Interstate 42

Interstate 42

Washington  
Es ist ein kalter Winterabend. Schneeflocken fallen vom Himmel. Das Team der BAU wurde in die Hauptstadt gerufen. Ein anonymer Anrufer hatte im Hauptgebäude des FBI angerufen, mit dem Hinweis, dass er hier an dieser Autobahnraststätte beobachtet hat, wie ein Mädchen in ein vorbeifahrendes Auto gezerrt wurde. Gideons Team hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zur Interstate 42 gemacht, um am Tatort nach Spuren zu suchen. Agent Hotchner und Agent Morgan sind in der Raststätte, um die dort Anwesenden zu befragen. Agent Gideon geht an der Autobahn auf dem Seitenstreifen entlang, um über den Fall nachzudenken. Obwohl er eine dicke Winterjacke trägt friert er sehr. Mittlerweile haben wir Minus 13 Grad und das Team ist schon seit dem frühen Abend hier draußen. So lange Gideon auch überlegt und nach Hinweisen sucht, es findet sich nichts, was auf ein Verbrechen hindeutet.  
Agent Dr. Reid und Agent Greenaway stehen auf dem Parkplatz vor der Raststätte. Elle fotografiert alles um sich herum und Reid steht, mit den Händen in den Manteltaschen da und beobachtet die Gegend. Von weitem nähert sich ein Auto. Der Fahrer des Wagens fährt an Gideon vorbei, hebt die Hand zum Gruß und grinst ihn an. Er weiß nicht warum, aber plötzlich muss er schnellstens bei der Raststätte sein.  
Das Auto fährt auf Reid zu und wird etwas langsamer. Scheinbar möchte der Fahrer Reid etwas mitteilen, vielleicht handelt es sich sogar um den anonymen Anrufer. Reid geht lächelnd auf den Wagen zu, da hört er plötzlich die Stimme Gideons :  
„Reid, weg von dem Wagen!!"  
Doch es war zu spät...Die hintere Beifahrertür geht auf, zwei Hände schnellen aus dem Wagen hervor und zerren Reid in den Wagen, der verzweifelt um Hilfe ruft. Er zappelt und schlägt um sich...doch die Hände halten ihn zu fest. Dann ist die Tür zu. Elle hatte noch versucht, Reid am Arm fest zu halten, doch sie war zu schwach. Sie dreht sich schnell um und drückt auf den Auslöser, gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor das Auto auf die Autobahn abbiegt und in der Dunkelheit verschwindet.

Morgan und Hotchner kommen aus der Raststätte gerannt.  
„Gideon, was ist passiert? Wir haben dich rufen gehört? Was ist mit dem Kleinen? Wo ist er?"  
Gideon ist völlig aus der Puste. Er zeigt nach Luft schnappend dem Auto hinterher.  
„In dem Wagen... Wir wurden... hereingelegt...Es war alles... eine Finte...Sie haben Reid...entführt...Ich kam... zu spät..."  
Agent Hotchner wird nervös, er wird plötzlich sehr blass. „Was? Wieso entführt? Wie konnte das passieren?"  
„Es war eine Finte, Hotch...Es gibt überhaupt kein entführtes Mädchen. Sie wollten uns hier heraus locken und wir sind drauf reingefallen. Los, ab ins Büro, wir brauchen das Autokennzeichen. Ich hoffe nur, ihr Foto ist etwas geworden, Elle."  
Elle schaut bedrückt zu Boden und erwidert leise:  
„Das hoffe ich auch, Gideon."  
Das Team macht sich auf den Weg zu ihren Wagen, als Gideon etwas im Schnee liegen sieht. Er geht näher dran. Es ist Reids lilafarbener Schal. Er hebt ihn traurig auf und steckt ihn in seine Jackentasche.

Zurück im Büro. Es ist mittlerweile weit nach Mitternacht. Auf der Fahrt hierher hat Morgan Garzia angerufen und aus dem Bett geholt. Sie solle schleunigst in ihr Büro kommen, man bräuchte sie dringend. Aufgelegt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung. Garzia hat sich angezogen und sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Es klang wirklich dringend. Als sie im Büro ankam, war noch niemand da. Sie holt sich erst mal einen Kaffee und wartet ungeduldig und müde.  
Als das Team endlich ankommt, steht sie sofort in der Tür :  
"So mein lieber Derek, wehe dir, wenn das jetzt nicht wirklich wichtig war. Ich stehe nicht für jeden Mann mitten in der Nacht auf."  
Gideon blickt sie sofort an.  
„Reid wurde entführt. Ich brauche Sie, um ein Autokennzeichen ausfindig zu machen."  
„Wie? Entführt? Dr. Reid? Alles klar, kommen Sie mit! Das ist schnell herausgefunden. Haben Sie das Kennzeichen?"  
„Ja, Elle hat zum Glück ein Foto gemacht, kurz bevor der Wagen verschwunden ist."  
„Ok. Elle, her mit Ihrem Apparat."  
Elle gibt Penelope ihre Digitalkamera und alle folgen ihr in ihr Büro. Dort schließt sie die Cam an den PC an und durchsucht die Bilder.  
„Perfekt, da ist es!! Ein klasse Bild, die Nummer ist gut lesbar."  
Elle lächelt erleichtert. Innerhalb weniger Minuten haben sie Passbild , Namen und Adresse des Wageninhabers. Als Gideon das Foto sieht, verdunkelt sich sein Gesicht.  
„Das ist ja eine Frau...das hab ich mir fast gedacht, dass es ein gestohlener Wagen war."  
Gideon schnappt sich den Zettel mit den Daten der Fahrzeugbesitzerin und greift zum Telefon. Morgan legt seine Hand auf seine.  
„Gideon, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Die Frau wird schlafen. Wir können erst morgen weitermachen."  
„Ich werde sowieso kein Auge zukriegen."  
Dennoch fahren alle nach Hause.

Eine verlassene Landstraße im Morgengrauen. Es ist viel Schnee gefallen in der Nacht. Die Sonne sucht sich gerade ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit.  
Reid kommt zu sich. Er hat starke Kopfschmerzen. Offensichtlich wurde er bewusstlos geschlagen, damit er nicht aus dem Auto springt. Er kann nichts sehen, seine Augen wurden verbunden. Er spürt aber, dass er sich noch immer in dem Auto befindet. Seine Beine sind eingeschlafen. Er versucht sich zu bewegen, hat aber zu wenig Platz. Plötzlich spürt er einen kräftigen Tritt in seine Rippen und schreit erschrocken auf. Von oben hört er eine Stimme: „Hey Joe, unser Baby ist aufgewacht."  
Eine zweite Stimme hört er von vorne lachen. Er befindet sich also auf dem Autofußboden. Ihm ist kalt. Da fällt ihm ein, dass er immer noch sein Handy in der Manteltasche haben müsste.  
„Oh hoffentlich, hoffentlich ist es noch da..." denkt er. Er fasst vorsichtig in die Tasche...da ist es!! Er schaltet es an. Um das „Piep" - Geräusch beim Einschalten zu übertönen, hustet er ein paar Mal laut. Dann tippt er blind seine PIN - Nummer ein. Geschafft, es ist an!! Er wählt die erste Nummer an, die eingespeichert ist. Wir sehen auf seinem Display die Buchstaben „BOSS" und darunter eine Anzeige, dass der Anruf aufgebaut wird.

Gideon liegt in seinem Bett und wird von einem Alptraum gequält. Er wälzt sich hin und her und stöhnt ein paar Mal leise auf. Er hatte diesen Traum die ganze Nacht, immer wieder. Er sieht immer wieder das grinsende Gesicht des Mannes aus dem Auto und den Schal von Reid, der im Schnee liegt. Dann färbt sich der Schnee rot. Auf einmal schreckt er hoch. Er meint, sein Handy klingeln zu hören. Tatsächlich, es klingelt. Er schaltet die Nachttischlampe an und schaut sich danach um. Da ist es. Unter einer Zeitschrift versteckt. Er schaut auf das Display: „DR. REID". Schnell hebt er ab.  
„Reid? Reid? Wo bist du? Wie geht es dir?"  
Aus. Niemand in der Leitung. Gideon zieht sich schnell an, springt in sein Auto und fährt schnell los. Unterwegs ruft er seine Kollegen an und sagt Ihnen, alle sollen sofort ins Büro kommen. Er hat eine Spur von Reid.

Reid spürt einen Sonnenstrahl auf seinem Gesicht. Er lächelt. Er hat es geschafft, Gideon anzurufen...jetzt wird alles gut. Sie werden ihn finden. Seine Beine schmerzen, da sie immer noch in der gleichen Position liegen. Er hat Durst. Er will gerade die Augen zumachen, um ein wenig zu schlafen, als er merkt, dass das Auto langsamer wird. „Es hält an!" denkt er sich. Doch ob er sich darüber freuen soll, weiß er nicht. Das Auto biegt ab, wird langsam und bleibt stehen. Die Fahrertür geht auf. Reid riecht Benzin. Er hört, wie ein Tankdeckel aufgeht und Benzin in den Tank läuft. Eine Tankstelle. Wieder spürt er seinen Durst. Er versucht, sich aufzusetzen. Doch sofort hat er wieder einen Stiefel im Rücken.  
„Liegenbleiben! Du kannst schon noch früh genug aufstehen!"  
Was meinte er damit? Wohin bringen ihn diese Leute? Was wird mit ihm passieren?  
Er rollt sich zusammen und hält sich selbst ganz fest, um sich etwas zu wärmen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten kommt der Fahrer wieder. Das Auto springt an und fährt weiter. Es wird schneller und schneller und ist bald wieder auf der Landstraße.

Mittlerweile ist die Sonne aufgegangen und das BAU- Team ist in Gideons Büro versammelt.  
Er erzählt von Reids Anruf.  
„Garzia, ist es möglich, den Anruf zurück zu verfolgen? Den Standort des Handys zu orten?" "Klar, kein Problem. Ich spring in mein Büro und gucke, was sich machen lässt."  
„Morgan, du bleibst bei ihr. Elle und ich werden dem Besitzer des Autos einen Besuch abstatten...ach, ähm, Hotch? Weiß JJ schon davon? Sie soll eine Meldung mit dem Wagen und dem Kennzeichen an die Öffentlichkeit rausgeben, dass jeder, der so einen Wagen gesehen hat, sich sofort hier melden soll. Sie soll dann am Telefon bleiben."  
Hotch macht sich auf den Weg in JJ´s Büro. Er klopft vorsichtig. Wie soll er ihr das bloß erzählen? So eine Meldung? Er hört JJ´s freundliche Stimme:  
„Ja? Herein?"  
Er tritt ein. Er war noch nie in JJ´s Büro. Es ist sehr hell und freundlich, mit vielen Blumen. JJ dreht sich zu ihm um.  
„Agent Hotchner. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? Was machen Sie denn für ein Gesicht? Ist etwas passiert?"  
„Setzen Sie sich lieber."  
Hotch erzählt ihr die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hat, ist JJ weiß wie eine Wand.  
„Oh Gott, Spence. Ich werde alles tun was ich kann!"  
Sofort steht sie auf und geht zu Ihrem Telefon. Hotch verlässt langsam ihr Büro.  
Er geht in Garzia´s Büro. Penelope und Morgan sitzen vor den Monitoren  
„Habt ihr was?"  
Penelope dreht sich zu ihrem Vorgesetzten um. „Noch nicht, Agent Hotchner. Der Kontakt zu dem Handy bricht öfters ab. Als wenn man mit dem Zug ständig durch Tunnel fährt. Ich muss ihn länger stabil bekommen um es orten zu können...So könnte es jede Bundesstraße sein."  
„Versuchen Sie es weiter, Garzia. Morgan, du informierst mich, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Ich sehe noch einmal nach JJ."  
Hotch geht erneut zu JJ´s Büro. Er bleibt davor stehen und klopft. Niemand antwortet. „Vielleicht ist sie nicht da..." denkt sich Hotch und versucht, die Tür zu öffnen. Sie geht auf...Hotch blickt um die Ecke und sieht JJ gedankenversunken in ihrem Stuhl sitzen. Sie hat die Hände gefaltet und ihren Kopf darauf liegen. Sie starrt an die Wand.  
„Ähähm..." Hotch räuspert sich..."Entschuldigen Sie, JJ? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"  
JJ erschrickt. Sie hat Agent Hotchner nicht reinkommen hören.  
„Oh, Entschuldigung...Ich war in Gedanken..."  
Leiser fügt sie hinzu: „Ich fühle mich so hilflos".  
„Sie haben schon viel getan, indem Sie die Öffentlichkeit informiert haben, JJ. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen...Reid geht es gut."  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen?"  
Tränen steigen ihr in die Augen. Hotch geht zu ihr und legt ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Ich spüre es, JJ...Ich spüre es."

Die Sonne scheint Reid mitten ins Gesicht und er wacht auf. Er weiß nicht, wo er sich befindet. Dann erinnert er sich...die Entführung...ich wurde entführt! Er versucht vorsichtig, eine andere Position für seine Beine einzunehmen. Er bewegt sich langsam. Da spürt er etwas kaltes, schweres an seiner Schläfe...seine Waffe.  
„Schau mal, Kleiner, was ich gefunden habe...lag neben dir...hab´s mir geschnappt, als du gepennt hast...das brauchst du ja eh nicht mehr, ne?"  
Und wieder ein Tritt. Reid kneift seine Augen fest zusammen. Kalte Schweißtropfen stehen auf seiner Stirn. Er vergisst, dass er friert, er vergisst seinen Durst und seine schmerzenden Beine.

Gideon und Elle stehen vor einem hübschen kleinen Häuschen. Ein Vogelhaus steht im Garten und zwei Kinder bauen einen Schneemann. Gideon klingelt. Während er wartet zieht er den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke nach ganz oben. Es ist wirklich tierisch kalt.  
„Wenn Reid vielleicht irgendwo im Schnee liegt und die Nacht hereinbricht, dann..."  
Er ist so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkt, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. „Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
Gideon erschrickt. Eine junge Frau steht vor ihm.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Sie sind Mrs. Jackson?"  
Die Frau nickt beunruhigt  
„Special Agent Gideon und Special Agent Greenaway. Wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen."  
Die Frau sieht zutiefst verängstigt aus...Sie hat noch niemals FBI- Agents gesehen, geschweige denn vor ihrer Haustür gehabt. Der ältere der zwei spielenden Jungen steht neben Gideon, er schaut seine Mutter lange an.  
„Ist alles ok, Mommy?"  
Die Mutter sieht ihn liebevoll an: „Natürlich mein Schatz, geh weiter spielen..."  
Und an Gideon gewandt: „Kommen Sie doch bitte rein".  
Mrs. Jackson führt die beiden in ein sehr gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Gideon setzt sich in einen Sessel, Elle neben die Frau auf das Sofa.  
„Es geht um das Auto, dass Ihnen gestohlen wurde."  
„Haben Sie es gefunden? Das ist ja klasse, ein neues können wir uns nicht leisten und bis die Versicherung gezahlt hat...na ja, Sie wissen bestimmt, wie lange so etwas dauert..."  
Elle unterbricht die Frau.  
„Nein, wir haben es leider nicht gefunden..."  
Dann erzählt Gideon ihr die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hat, ist die Frau leichenblass. „Wie wurde Ihr Auto gestohlen, Mrs. Jackson?"  
„Nun, äh, ich war unterwegs auf der Interstate 42 als ich merkte, dass nur noch wenig Benzin im Tank war...also hielt ich bei der nächsten Tankstelle an...und, äh, ich lasse die Schlüssel immer im Wagen...als ich vom Bezahlen wieder raus kam...war mein Auto weg. Ich habe sofort die Polizei verständigt...sie haben mir nicht viel Hoffnung gemacht, dass ich den Wagen wiederbekomme. Und als Sie vor meiner Tür standen...ich dachte, ich bekomme mein Auto zurück...und dann ist so etwas schreckliches passiert..."  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, sie haben uns sehr geholfen"  
Gideon lächelt sie an. Die Frau ist ganz verwirrt, wie sollte sie denn geholfen haben? Sie hat doch gar nichts wichtiges gesagt... Gideon lächelt erneut, bevor er aus der Tür heraustritt. „Wir sind Profiler".

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen ruft Gideon Morgan an. Garzia solle mit ihrer Suche bei der Tankstelle kurz nach der Auffahrt auf die Interstate 42 anfangen.  
Dann steigen beide in den Wagen und fahren zurück ins Hauptquartier.

Inzwischen ist auch Hotchner bei Morgan und Garzia. Als Gideon und Elle eintreffen, haben sie die ungefähre Route des geklauten Wagens nachverfolgt. Sie fingen bei der Tankstelle an, wie Gideon es ihnen gesagt hatte. Von da aus immer auf der Hauptstrasse bleibend Richtung Philadelphia. Da sie nun wissen, wohin das Auto unterwegs ist, hat Gideon einen Plan gefasst, dem er dem restlichen Team nun mitteilen möchte. Er schließt den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke wieder.  
„Garzia, haben Sie die Spur aufnehmen können? Wir werden dem Wagen folgen. Elle und Hotch, ihr kommt mit mir...Morgan hält hier die Verbindung mit uns...ihr gebt uns durch, wenn das Auto abbiegt oder anhält...alles, was auffällig ist."  
Er wendet sich noch einmal Penelope zu und legt ihr die Hand auf die Schulter: "Garzia, das ist der wichtigste Auftrag, den Sie je bekommen haben...Wir...und Reid...verlassen uns auf Sie. Geben Sie ihr Bestes!!"  
Garzia ist gerührt von den Worten Gideons...so hatte sie ihn noch nie sprechen hören. Aber schließlich geht es um einen von ihnen. Bevor sie sich fassen und Gideon eine Antwort geben konnte, war er auch schon weg. Morgan schaut sie lange an.  
„Auf geht's, Baby, an die Arbeit!"  
Penelope wendet sich wieder ihren Monitoren zu und lässt den kleinen, schwach leuchtenden Punkt, der Reid´s Position angibt, nicht aus den Augen.

Der Himmel verdunkelt sich langsam, es hat aufgehört zu schneien. Es ist sehr kalt...schon weit unter Null. Reid bekommt Angst...bald wird es dunkel sein. Nacht. Und er ist immer noch in diesem verdammten Auto. Plötzlich spürt er eine Hand in seinem Haar. Sein Kopf wird grob nach oben gerissen. Er schreit vor Schmerzen. Dann klebt ihm die andere Hand einen Streifen Klebeband über den Mund. Sein Schrei wird erstickt. Ist das jetzt das Ende? Was haben die Männer vor?  
Das Auto wird langsamer...es fährt in eine Ausfahrt und hält an. Die Fahrertür geht auf. Reid kann Bäume riechen. Ein Wald? Er hört den Fahrer, Joe, um den Wagen gehen. Die Tür geht auf. Er wird am Arm gepackt und hoch gezogen. Seine Beine schmerzen. Wird er damit gehen können? Er wird aus dem Auto heraus gezogen. Seine Beine sind weich wie Gummi, er fällt in den kalten Schnee. Er spürt ihn auf seinen Wangen, er spürt die Kälte durch seine Kleidung.  
„Ey, willst du uns verarschen? Steh auf, du Dreckskerl!!"  
Reid versucht zu schreien, doch es kommt nur ein Stöhnen dabei heraus. Er spürt große Schmerzen im ganzen Gesicht. Er wurde getreten, mitten in sein Gesicht. Blut läuft aus seiner Nase, seine Lippe ist aufgeplatzt. In seinem Mund ein Kupfergeschmack. Das Blut läuft in den Schnee. Er liegt mit der Wange im Schnee und Blut läuft ihm übers ganze Gesicht. Dann wird er an den Haaren nach oben gezogen.  
„Steh schon auf, du Bastard!"  
Er stöhnt laut auf. Er hätte ihnen so gerne gesagt, dass er nicht laufen kann, seine Beine sind wie taub. Doch es geht nicht. Er bringt nur ein unverständliches Murmeln heraus. Dann haken die Männer ihm unter die Arme und ziehen ihn weiter. Sie gehen nur ein paar Meter, bevor Reid das Geräusch eines klappernden Schlüssels hört. Eine Tür wird aufgeschlossen. Er spürt Holz unter seinen Füßen. Er wird hinein gestoßen. Er fällt gegen eine Wand und seine Beine geben nach. Er rutscht an der Wand herunter, bis er sitzt. Dann hört er einen der Männer auf sich zukommen. Das Klebeband auf seinem Mund wird abgerissen. Reid schreit und atmet keuchend ein und aus. Der Knoten seiner Augenbinde wird gelöst. Sofort suchen seine Augen die Umgebung ab, in der er sich befindet.  
Er ist in einer Holzhütte. Die Wände sind kahl, es gibt keine Fenster, bloß eine einzelne Glühbirne, die von der Decke hängt. Dann fast er vorsichtig in sein Gesicht und betastet seine Verletzungen. Seine Nase schmerzt sehr. Sie blutet noch immer. Er reißt ein Stück seines Hemdes ab, und hält es sich unter die Nase. Seine Beine streckt er ganz lang aus. Sie kribbeln. Es kommt langsam wieder Leben in sie.  
Er sitzt eine Weile einfach so da...den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Eine Hand Schutz suchend an seinem Handy. Das Gefühl des Gegendstandes in seiner Hand beruhigt ihn, gibt ihm Sicherheit. Er denkt an Gideon. Sind sie schon auf dem Weg zu ihm? Werden sie ihn finden? Seine Nase hat aufgehört zu bluten. Der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht ist erträglich geworden. Der Mann, nicht Joe, der andere, der, der ihn getreten hatte, kommt auf ihn zu. Reid schlägt erschrocken seine Augen auf, als er etwas dumpfes vor ihm auf den Boden fallen hört. Ein Schokoriegel. Reid schaut verwundert, die Stirn in Falten, zu dem Mann hoch.  
„Nun iss ihn schon, oder willst du nicht? Was anderes gibt es nicht!"  
Reid nimmt ihn in die Hand, reißt die Verpackung auf und beißt ab. Schokolade...mit Nüssen und Karamell...Morgan isst die auch immer. Sein Hunger kehrt schlagartig zurück. Er isst den Schokoriegel schnell auf, der Hunger ist aber immer noch da. Jetzt verspürt er außerdem Durst, großen Durst. Es scheint ihm, als hätte er seit einer Ewigkeit nichts getrunken. Er wendet sich an den Mann vor ihm.  
„Ähm, dürfte ich einen Schluck Wasser bekommen, bitte? Ich habe echt großen Durst."  
Der Mann wendet sich ab, ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Er geht an einen Rucksack und kramt darin herum. Er findet zwei Dosen Cola. Eine wirft er Reid entgegen.  
„Hier, aber teil es dir gut ein."  
Reid ist viel zu erschrocken und vielleicht auch etwas zu unbeholfen, um die Dose zu fangen. Sie wäre ihm fast an den Kopf geflogen. Sie fällt auf den Boden und Reid hebt sie schnell auf, bevor sie zu weit wegrollen kann.  
„Danke" bringt er noch leise heraus, bevor er gierig die Dose öffnet und hastig in großen Schlücken trinkt. Er muss sich zwingen, nicht gleich alles auszutrinken. Wer weiß, wann er wieder etwas bekommt...Die Hälfte der Cola lässt er drin und stellt die Dose neben sich ab. Warum ist er eigentlich hier? Was wollen diese Männer von ihm? Was ist in dem Rucksack? Sind sie auf der Flucht? Ist er die Geisel, die diese Männer sicher aus dem Land bringen soll? Wahrscheinlich. Sie sind solange gefahren, sie müssten bald Washington hinter sich gelassen haben. Doch wohin dann? Was passiert dann mit ihm? Seine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, er wird müde und schläft ein.

Gideon, Elle und Hotch befinden sich wieder auf der Interstate 42. Doch diesmal müssen sie kein angeblich entführtes Mädchen finden sondern ihren Kollegen. Hotch hat sein Handy am Ohr und wartet auf eine Nachricht von Morgan. Immer nur geradeaus. Sie sind jetzt auf der ganzen Straße immer nur geradeaus gefahren, keine Abfahrt, gar nichts. Das macht ihn wahnsinnig. Wie lange soll das so noch weiter gehen?  
An einer Abfahrt sehen sie eine Tankstelle. Gideon fährt ab und bringt das Auto vor einer Zapfsäule zum Stehen. Während er wartet, dass der Tank voll ist, greift seine Hand in seine Jackentasche. Der Schal, er befühlt ihn vorsichtig. Er ist flauschig weich. Wieder taucht das Bild aus seinen Träumen in seinem Kopf auf. Der Schal im Schnee, das Blut... Der Tank ist voll. Gideon öffnet die Autotür und nimmt das Foto des gestohlenen Wagens vom Armaturenbrett. Elle und Hotch schauen sich verständnislos an. Sie sehen ihrem Kollegen nach, der in die Tankstelle hereingeht, eine Hand ständig in seiner Tasche. Was mag er da bloß drin haben? Niemand hat sich bisher getraut ihn zu fragen. Jedem ist schon aufgefallen, dass er ständig irgendetwas in seiner Jackentasche berührt. Was kann das sein?  
Nach ein paar Minuten kommt Gideon lächelnd aus dem Gebäude heraus und steigt in den Wagen.  
„Sie waren hier! An genau dieser Zapfsäule hat das Auto gestanden. Die Frau an der Tankstelle hat gesagt, ein Mann hätte drei Schokoriegel und drei Dosen Cola gekauft. Drei!! Also haben sie Reid immer noch bei sich!"  
Sofort setzt sich der Wagen wieder in Bewegung und fährt zurück auf die Interstate 42.

Nacht. Interstate 42. Irgendwo zwischen Washington und Philadelphia. In einem Wagen der BAU befinden sich drei Agents auf der Suche nach ihrem Kollegen. Agent Greenaway am Steuer, übermüdet und hungrig. Ihr Kollege Hotch schläft hinten auf der Rückbank, eine Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen. Es ist wirklich sehr kalt geworden. Und Gideon, er sitzt auf dem Beifahrersitz, schläft unruhig und wird immer wieder von Alpträumen gequält. Er wirft den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen. Er schreckt hoch, schaut sich um und schläft wieder ein. Eine Hand immer in der Jackentasche.

Gar nicht allzu weit weg in einer kleinen Holzhütte liegt Dr. Reid auf dem Fußboden und schläft. Die Beine ganz eng an den Körper gepresst um sich wenigstens ein bisschen gegen die Kälte zu schützen. Auf seinem Gesicht liegt ein unruhiger Ausdruck, die Lippen sind bläulich verfärbt, so sehr friert er. Im Schlaf greift eine Hand an seinen Hals, um den Schal etwas fester zu ziehen. Dann wacht er auf. Sein Schal...wo ist sein Schal?  
Zur gleichen Zeit schreckt Gideon aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch...da war doch etwas...Reid! Eine Hand hält den Schal in seiner Tasche noch fester umklammert.

Im BAU Hauptquartier sitzen Agent Morgan und Garzia noch immer vor den Monitoren. Sie haben beide noch nicht geschlafen, sind total übermüdet, haben Kopfschmerzen vom ständigen auf den Monitor gucken und schon viel zu viel Kaffee getrunken. Immer wieder steckt JJ ihren Kopf durch die Tür, mit immer der gleichen Frage: Habt ihr ihn gefunden?  
Doch sie mussten ihr immer die gleiche Antwort geben. Als sie erneut in der Tür steht, sagt Morgan ihr, sie soll nach Hause fahren.  
„Du kannst doch sowieso nichts für Reid tun."  
Sofort nachdem er das ausgesprochen hat, bereut er es auch schon wieder. Doch bevor er sich überhaupt entschuldigen kann, verlässt sie weinend das Büro. Derek legt sein Handy, mit dem er mit Hotch in Verbindung steht, neben Penelope und folgt JJ in ihr Büro. Vorsichtig klopft er an.  
„JJ es tut mir leid, ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Ich bin müde und ich mache mir Sorgen um Spencer. Darf ich reinkommen?" Er hört, wie sie auf die Tür zugeht und sie öffnet. Als JJ ihn anschaut, sieht Derek ihr lange ins Gesicht. Sie sieht sehr müde und unglaublich traurig aus. Ihre Augen sind gerötet vom Weinen, dunkle Ringe liegen unter den einstmals so strahlenden blauen Augen.  
„Du magst Spencer sehr, oder?" JJ liefen wieder ein paar Tränen die Wangen herunter. „Ja. Ja, ich mag ihn sehr...Bitte, bring mich zu ihm. Ich muss ihn sehen...Fahr mich zu der Stelle auf dem Monitor." Morgan schaut sie erschrocken an. Darf er das? Darf er seinen Platz hier verlassen? Darf er JJ in Gefahr bringen? Aber sie weint. Sie besteht darauf. Sein Gefühl sagt ihm, dass es richtig ist. Er legt ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.  
„Zieh dir was warmes an und setz dich schon mal ins Auto. Ich komme gleich."  
Für einen Moment hellt sich JJ´s Gesicht etwas auf. Sie wischt sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, strahlt ihn an und sagt leise „Danke". Jetzt weiß Derek ganz sicher, dass es richtig ist.  
Derek geht zurück in Penelopes Büro.  
„Hey, Penelope. Kommst du hier alleine klar? Ich werde Gideon und den anderen folgen. JJ kommt mit. Sie hat mich darum gebeten. Ich gebe Hotch von unterwegs Bescheid."  
„Klar, ich komme zurecht, mein Schatz...Aber Gideon wird das gar nicht gefallen...Glaubst du, dass du das richtige tust?"  
„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es!"  
Er verlässt das Büro, zieht sich seine Jacke an und geht nach draußen zum Parkplatz. Er steigt in das Auto ein, indem JJ schon sitzt. Sie hält zwei Kaffeebecher in der Hand.  
„Ich habe für dich auch einen mitgebracht. Es ist ja wirklich sehr kalt. Und wir werden bestimmt lange unterwegs sein."  
Derek sieht sie einen Moment lang an. Sie sind schon viel besser aus.  
„Danke, JJ."  
Er lächelt zufrieden und startet das Auto. Sie fahren vom Parkplatz und machen sich auf den Weg auf die Interstate 42.

In der Waldhütte wird Reid unsanft durch einen Tritt in den Rücken geweckt.  
„Los, aufstehen, du Penner!"  
Reid steht erschrocken auf. Der Mann, der ihm am Vortag noch die Cola gegeben hat, steht mit der Waffe auf ihn gerichtet vor ihm.  
„Was ist passiert?"  
„Wir fahren weiter. Meinst du, wir bleiben ewig hier?"  
Er hält Reid am Arm fest und hält ihm die Pistole hinten an den Kopf. Mit dem Fuß stößt er an die Coladose auf dem Boden und der Rest der süßen Flüssigkeit verteilt sich über den Holzboden. Reid werden die Augen verbunden und als sie vor der Tür nach draußen stehen, hört er ein klicken. Kalter Schweiß steht dem jungen Agent auf der Stirn. Die Waffe wurde entsichert. Jetzt werden sie mich töten. Sie brauchen mich nicht mehr. Tränen laufen ihm die Wangen herunter. Dann wird er gestoßen.  
„Los, geh weiter. Mach die Tür auf. Aber wehe du schreist! Dann knall ich dich ab!" Draußen steht schon das Auto, mit dem sie hierher gekommen sind. Das Auto, in dem er entführt wurde. Joe sitzt schon darin. War er eigentlich auch in der Hütte geblieben? Nein, er hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Er hat bestimmt das Auto irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht, irgendwo hin, wo es niemand sehen kann. Hat er darin geschlafen? Wahrscheinlich. Reid wird in das Auto hinein gestoßen. Es ist immer noch sehr kalt. Im Auto ist es warm. Die Heizung ist an. Der Mann mit der Waffe setzt sich neben ihn und zwingt ihn, sich wieder unten auf den Boden zu legen. Reid wird schlecht, wenn er an die Schmerzen in seinen Beinen denkt, die er später wieder haben wird. Er spürt, wie das Auto losfährt. Es fährt aus dem Waldstück heraus und erneut geht es weiter auf der Interstate 42.  
Der Wagen der BAU fährt durch ein kleines Waldstück. Es ist ein schöner Wald. Große Bäume, mit Schnee auf den Ästen. Gideon sitzt am Steuer des Wagens. Er hat dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen und nimmt die Schönheit des Waldes gar nicht wahr. Er sucht nach Spuren. Spuren seines jungen Kollegen. Er sieht wieder das furchtbare Bild des Schals in seinem Kopf, als ihn Hotchs Stimme plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken reißt.  
„Gideon, Morgan und JJ folgen uns. Morgan sagt, sie hätte ihn darum gebeten. Es ging ihr wohl sehr schlecht. Penelope hält die Stellung am PC."  
Gideon blickt seinen Freund lange an. Er sieht sehr blass aus.  
„Geht es JJ jetzt besser?"  
„Ähh, ja, ich glaube schon. Aber was..."  
„Dann ist es gut. Lass sie ruhig. Weißt du, sie mag den Kleinen sehr."  
Hotch erwidert darauf nichts mehr, er schaut weiter ausdruckslos aus dem Fenster. Wenn sie doch nur endlich eine Spur hätten...Elle schläft hinten auf der Rückbank. Dann...Vollbremsung! Sie wäre fast vom Sitz herunter gefallen. Müde setzt sie sich hin. Sie sieht, wie Gideon aus dem Wagen steigt.  
„Hotch, was ist passiert?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Elle. Kommen Sie, wir werden mal nachsehen."  
Sie sehen Gideon an einer Stelle stehen und auf den Boden schauen. Er wirkt angespannt und beunruhigt. Die beiden treten neben ihn. Hotch macht unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und Elle hält sich erschrocken eine Hand auf den Mund. Sie sehen einen Blutfleck im Schnee. Er ist gar nicht zu übersehen...eine Menge roten Blutes in dem weißen Schnee. Gideon schießt blitzartig wieder das Bild durch den Kopf...der Schnee, das Blut und der Schal. Ihm wird schwindelig. Langsam hockt er sich hin. Hotch tritt einen Schritt näher und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Gideon, er lebt! Es ist zu wenig Blut."  
Aber sie hatten ihrem Freund weh getan, sie hatten ihn verletzt. Wer weiß was sie ihm angetan haben...

Elle ist auf dem Weg in die Hütte, sie versucht die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie ist verschlossen. „Hotch, kommen Sie mal bitte? Sie müssen diese Tür aufbrechen...ich wette, sie waren hier drinnen."  
Mit besorgtem Blick sieht er auf Gideon herab, dann macht er sich auf den Weg zu Elle. Er wirft sich ein paar Mal gegen die Tür, dann springt sie auf. Er zieht seine Waffe und die beiden gehen hinein. In der Hütte sehen sie gar nichts, sie ist komplett leer. Doch da, in einer unbeleuchteten Ecke liegen zwei leere Coladosen und zwei Verpackungen von Schokoriegeln. Elle geht weiter in die Hütte herein. Sie tritt in etwas klebriges...sie schaut nach unten. Eine Coladose liegt zu ihren Füßen. Daneben noch eine Verpackung vom Schokoriegel. Und Klebeband.  
„Hotch, rufen Sie Gideon, das muss er sehen!"  
Hotch tritt aus der Tür und ruft nach seinem Kollegen. Als Gideon in der Hütte eintrifft, steuert er sofort auf das Klebeband zu. An der Innenseite befindet sich Blut. Er setzt sich auf den Boden und lehnt den Kopf an die Wand. Genau hier muss er gesessen haben. Hatte er Schmerzen? Woher stammt das Blut? Seine Hand umklammert den Schal in seiner Tasche.  
Wir werden dich finden, mein Kleiner! Das verspreche ich dir!  
Er steht auf, geht aus der Tür hinaus und lehnt sich einen Moment lang an einen Baum. Er sieht wieder den Blutfleck. Er schließt die Augen. Bilder seines jungen Freundes tauchen vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Er spürt eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er öffnet die Augen. Hotch steht neben ihm.  
„Gideon, wir sollten weiter...meinst du, du schaffst das?"  
Gideon lächelt seinen Freund an.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Wir sollten weiter"  
Er legt seine Hand auf die von Hotch und drückt sie kurz.  
„Danke, ich bin ok."  
Elle sitzt schon im Auto am Steuer, Hotch setzt sich neben sie und Gideon setzt sich nach hinten. Er legt den Kopf ans Fenster und schläft ein.

Das gesuchte Auto befindet sich nur wenige Meilen vor ihnen. Reid liegt auf dem Boden des Wagens. Er spürt wieder die Waffe hinten an seinem Kopf. Er hört das Klicken, dann ein lautes Lachen und einen Knall. Dann ist alles rot. Er schreckt schweißgebadet aus seinem Traum hoch. Seine Gedanken sind wieder im hier und jetzt. Es ist alles ok. Es war nur ein Traum. Er legt seinen Kopf wieder auf den harten, kalten Boden. Doch was er dann hört, lässt ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Sein Herz schlägt viel zu schnell. Er hat Angst. Er hört das Handy. Pieeep. Der Akku. Er ist leer. Der Mann neben ihm auf dem Sitz sieht ihn verwundert an.  
„Was war das, Joe? Das hörte sich fast an wie...Ja, wie ein Handy!"  
„Durchsuch ihn!"  
Also fast der Mann Reid grob am Arm, er schüttelt ihn. Nichts. Kein Handy. Er reißt ihm den Mantel herunter, greift in die Taschen. Da ist es. Ein Handy.  
„Ey Joe, der kleine Bastard hatte tatsächlich die ganze Zeit ein Handy dabei! Vielleicht sind uns die Bullen schon auf den Fersen. Na warte, das wirst du mir büßen, dass du uns verarscht hast!!"  
Er zieht die Pistole aus seiner Tasche und hält sie Reid an die Schläfe. Das wars jetzt. Jetzt ist es vorbei. Reid fängt an zu weinen. Da hört er die Stimme von Joe.  
„Ey, spinnst du? Doch nicht hier im Auto! Willst du das versauen? Wir können nicht noch eins klauen."  
Er blickt nach vorne aus der Scheibe. Er sieht eine Brücke, einen Fluss.  
„Ich hab schon ne andere Idee..."  
Er steuert den Wagen auf die Brücke. Reid spürt, wie er einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf bekommt. Er verliert das Bewusstsein.

Im Büro schreckt Garzia plötzlich auf. Wo ist der leuchtende Punkt geblieben? Er ist weg! Das kann doch nicht sein. Kurz vor der Brücke über den Brandywine- Fluss ist er auf einmal verschwunden. Sie greift zum Handy.  
„Agent Hotchner? Hier Penelope. Der Kontakt zu Reid ist weg. Sie befinden sich kurz vor der Brandywine- Brücke. Was haben sie bloß vor?"  
Hotch wird blass.  
„Danke Penelope."  
Er legt auf. Gideon schreckt aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf hoch.  
Warum hast du aufgelegt? Wir brauchen doch den Kontakt zu Garzia!"  
Hotch dreht sich zu seinem Kollegen und Freund um.  
„Jetzt nicht mehr. Der Kontakt ist abgebrochen. Am Brandywine- Fluss. Wir sind fast da. Wir sollten uns bereit machen. Ich werde Morgan informieren."  
Elle tritt aufs Gaspedal. Jetzt zählt jede Sekunde. Im Auto spürt man deutlich die Angst um den jungen Kollegen.  
Agent Morgan sieht sehr schlecht, ja fast krank aus, als er das Handy ausgeschaltet hat. JJ schaut ihn aufgeregt an.  
„Derek, was ist passiert? Sag es mir!!"  
Sie hat eine Hand auf seinem Arm liegen.  
„JJ, der Kontakt zu Reid ist weg. Kurz vor dem Brandywine- Fluss ist er abgebrochen. Ich fürchte, sie haben vor, ihn zu..."  
„Nein, hör auf! Das will ich nicht hören...das darf nicht sein!! Gib Gas, Derek...wir werden das verhindern!"  
Derek sieht seine junge Kollegin traurig an. Werden sie es wirklich schaffen? Werden sie noch rechtzeitig kommen? Sie müssen!! Sie müssen einfach! JJ fängt wieder an zu weinen. Sie muss Spencer wirklich sehr mögen...Derek tritt das Gaspedal voll durch. Er kann die Brückenpfeiler schon sehen...

Elle fährt das Auto auf die Brücke. Sie sehen den gestohlenen Wagen am Straßenrand stehen. Sie sehen zwei Männer am Brückengeländer stehen. Einer der Männer trägt ein lebloses Bündel auf seiner Schulter. Er tritt ganz dicht an das Geländer und wirft das Bündel über die Brüstung ins Wasser.

Elle tritt voll auf die Bremse, die Autotüren springen auf. Hotch und Elle laufen auf die Brücke, mit gezogenen Waffen. Hotch packt einen der Männer am Kragen, schleudert ihn an das Geländer und schreit ihn an. Sein Gesicht befindet sich ganz nah am Gesicht des Mannes, der seinen Freund verschleppt hat.  
„Was hast du mit Reid gemacht? Hast du ihn getötet?"  
Der Mann grinst ihn an.  
„Ihr kommt zu spät! Der Junge wird ertrinken!"  
Hotch schlägt ihm die Waffe ins Gesicht, der Mann geht bewusstlos zu Boden. Elle, die dem anderen Mann, Joe, die Handschellen angelegt hat, schaut ihn an.  
„Hotch, lassen Sie es...Schauen Sie, Gideon!!"  
Hotch war wie erstarrt vor Wut. Doch die Stimme seiner Kollegin holt ihn wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er sieht sich um. Gideon ist nirgends zu sehen.  
„Da unten, Hotch, im Wasser!!"  
Beide stehen auf der Brücke und sehen, wie Gideon im Wasser in die Richtung des leblosen Körpers schwimmt, der sein Kollege ist. Er war einfach unbemerkt von der Brücke herein gesprungen. Er hatte es getan, ohne nachzudenken. Er musste es einfach tun. Es ist sein Freund, der seine Hilfe braucht. Das Wasser ist tierisch kalt. Seine Jacke hatte er auf der Brücke ausgezogen, damit er nicht so schwer war. Er wird noch alle seine Kräfte brauchen, um seinen Freund und sich selbst zurück ans Ufer zu bringen.

Morgan und JJ sehen die Brücke, sie sehen zwei Autos, eines davon von der BAU. Sie haben es geschafft, sie haben Reid gefunden. Sie sehen Hotch und Elle auf der Brücke stehen. Ein Mann ist mit Handschellen an einen Brückenpfeiler gefesselt. Ein zweiter liegt daneben, scheinbar bewusstlos, er blutet stark am Kopf. Doch wo ist Gideon...und wo ist Reid? Morgan hat noch nicht einmal richtig angehalten, da reißt JJ auch schon die Tür auf und springt aus dem Wagen.  
„Oh mein Gott, Spence!!"  
Sie hält sich unter Schluchzen die Hände vors Gesicht. Morgan steigt aus. Bei dem, was er sieht, stockt ihm der Atem. Im Wasser sieht er Gideon, der gegen die Strömung ankämpft. Er sieht einen Körper, der auf dem Wasser treibt. Leblos. JJ neben ihm bekommt einen Weinkrampf. Er rennt an das Ufer, reißt sich seine Jacke herunter und springt ins Wasser. Kälte lässt ihn einen Moment lang zögern, doch er schwimmt weiter, er schwimmt für seinen Freund. Hoffentlich ist es noch nicht zu spät.

Elle beobachtet das Ganze, doch dann fällt ihr Blick auf Hotch. Er steht mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an der Brüstung und starrt auf den Gefangenen, den er niedergeschlagen hatte. Sie geht zu ihm hin und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Es ist ok. Deine Gefühle haben dich übermannt. Das kann passieren."  
„Es ist mir aber noch nie passiert. Es darf nicht passieren! Elle, lassen Sie mich bitte alleine."  
Elle lässt Hotch auf der Brücke stehen und geht auf JJ zu. Vorsichtig legt sie ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„JJ, alles ist gut. Gideon rettet ihn. Er bekommt Hilfe. Es ist nicht zu spät!"  
JJ sieht sie mit verweintem Gesicht an. Dann bricht sie erneut in Tränen aus und Elle nimmt sie in ihre Arme. So stehen sie lange zusammen, Arm in Arm. Sie trösten sich gegenseitig. Unterdessen hat Gideon den leblosen Körper von Reid erreicht. Er hält ihn fest in seinem Arm. Er blickt zurück zum Ufer. Es ist weit weg.  
Werde ich das schaffen? Kann ich so weit schwimmen?  
Er sieht Morgan in seine Richtung schwimmen.  
Ich schaffe das nicht alleine. Ich muss warten.  
Er hält sich an dem Körper seines jungen Freundes fest und versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er versucht, ihn zu wärmen, doch es hat keinen Sinn. Er ist ja selber schon unterkühlt. Leise spricht er zu ihm.  
„Du schaffst das, mein Junge. Halte durch. Ich bin bei dir."  
Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis Derek endlich bei den beiden ankommt. Sofort legt er die Arme seines Kollegen um ihn und schwimmt mit ihm zurück zum Ufer. Gideon schwimmt hinter ihnen her. Er schwimmt langsam, seine Kräfte lassen nach. Morgan schwimmt mit der schweren Last seines Freundes auf seinem Rücken. Doch er schwimmt in einem unglaublichen Tempo. Die Angst um Reid hat in seinem Körper verborgene Kräfte geweckt. Schnell ist er zurück am Ufer. Er legt Reid in das kalte Gras. JJ und Elle kommen auf ihn zu gelaufen.  
„Kümmert euch um ihn, ich helfe Gideon."  
Morgan läuft zurück ins Wasser und hilft Gideon, die letzten Meter zu bewältigen. Er ist fertig, er kann nicht mehr. Alle Kräfte sind aufgebraucht. Beide fallen erschöpft ins Gras. Elle klopft Reid auf beide Wangen, sie schreit ihn an.  
„Spencer, bitte wach auf. Du musst leben!"  
Doch seine Augen öffnen sich nicht. JJ nimmt seine kalte Hand in ihre und tastet mit zitternden Händen nach dem Puls. Nichts. Kein Puls. Kein Zeichen für Leben in diesem Körper. Sie wendet sich weinend ab und versucht aufzustehen. Doch ihre Beine geben nach. Im letzten Moment wird sie von Derek aufgefangen. Sie lässt sich in seine schützenden Arme sinken, bevor sie schluchzend zusammenbricht. Hotch steht noch immer abseits und beobachtet die ganze Situation. Er sieht den jüngsten seiner Kollegen leblos auf dem Boden liegen.  
Ist er tot? Was ist, wenn er tot ist? Dann kann und werde ich nicht mehr weiterarbeiten. Ich höre auf. Ich ertrage das nicht mehr. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren.  
Er geht langsam auf ihn zu. Gideon ist mittlerweile wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen. Er ist bei Reid. Er versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben. Er beatmet ihn. Hotch ist jetzt bei ihm, er hockt sich neben Gideon und legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Doch Gideon schüttelt sie ab. Das stört ihn jetzt. Er hat nur noch Reid im Kopf. Er muss ihn retten. Hotch legt seine Hand auf die von Reid. Sie ist immer noch kalt. Elle kommt ebenfalls hinzu. Sie hat Tränen in den Augen. Ihre Jacke hat sie ausgezogen.  
„Wir müssen ihn wärmen. Er wird erfrieren."  
Zärtlich deckt sie Reid mit ihrer Jacke zu. Gideon sieht sie plötzlich lange an. Irgendwas leuchtet in seinen Augen. Ein Hoffnungsschimmer.  
„Elle, machen sie bitte weiter."  
Er steht mühsam auf und geht zu der Stelle, an der er seine Jacke ausgezogen hat. Er bringt sie zu Reid. Doch bevor er sie auf seinen Freund legt, wühlt er in den Taschen. Der Schal. Da ist er. Er hebt den Kopf von Reid vorsichtig an und legt ihm den Schal um den Hals. Als Gideon seinen Kopf gerade wieder ablegen will, fängt Reid keuchend an zu husten.

Sofort springt JJ auf. Sie reißt sich aus Dereks Armen, läuft zu Reid hinüber und hält weinend, aber glücklich seine Hand. Schwach drückt er sie. JJ spürt unfassbare Freude über diese zarte Bewegung. Elle hockt sich neben sie und legt einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Sie lächelt glücklich. Morgan stellt sich neben Hotch, er sieht ihn lange an. Dann legt er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Hotch fängt an zu weinen und legt seinen Kopf an Dereks Schulter. Gideon, der Reids Kopf noch immer in seinen Händen hält, legt ihn auf seinen Beinen ab. Er streicht ihm die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und streichelt seinen Kopf. Reid schlägt die Augen auf. Er hustet immer noch. Er ist blass. Aber er lächelt. Er sieht in die erleichterten Gesichter seiner Freunde. Langsam wird sein kleiner Körper wieder warm. Das Leben ist in ihn zurück gekehrt. Er spürt Wärme, die Nähe seiner Freunde. Sie haben ihn gerettet. Das spürt er. Es war knapp, sagen ihre Gesichter. Elle dreht sich weg und telefoniert. Sie ruft den Rettungswagen an. Dann wendet sie sich wieder ihren Kollegen zu. Sie blickt von einem zum anderen, sie blickt jedem lange ins Gesicht. Zuerst Hotch. Um ihn hat sie sich die meisten Sorgen gemacht. Sie hatte befürchtet, er würde daran zerbrechen. Doch jetzt sieht sie in seinem Gesicht große Erleichterung. Er fühlt sich Verantwortlich für den Kleinen, den Jüngsten. Sein Kopf ruht noch immer an Morgans Schulter. Sie blickt in Dereks Gesicht. Er hat seine ganze Kraft geopfert, um Reid zu retten. Das sieht man ihm an. Er ist erschöpft. Er ist stolz. Auch das sieht man ihm an. Er hat ihn gerettet. Doch auch er benötigt Trost. Seinen Trost findet er in Reid´s Gesicht. Er sieht ihn die ganze Zeit an. Sieht ihm in die wachen Augen. Das ist sein Verdienst. Er lächelt Reid an. Reid lächelt dankbar zurück. Neben Reid kniet JJ. Sie hält seine Hand, sie streichelt seine Hand. Tränen laufen über ihre Wangen. Elle sieht, dass JJ sehr glücklich ist. Sie mag Spencer. Nur sie darf ihn Spence nennen. Sie muss unglaublich glücklich sein, dass er überlebt hat. Sie wendet ihren Blick nicht ein einziges Mal von Spencers Gesicht ab. Ihre andere Hand ruht auf seiner Brust. Sie spürt seinen Herzschlag. Dann blickt sie zu Gideon. Sie sieht Erschöpfung in seinem Gesicht. Aber auch Erleichterung. Er streicht immer wieder über Reid´s braunes Haar. Tränen funkeln in seinen Augen. Alle Gefühle der letzten Tage suchen sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Doch Gideon hält sie zurück. Elle tritt hinter ihn und legt eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Gideon legt eine Hand auf ihre.

Dann hören sie Sirenen. Der Rettungswagen kommt. Die Sanitäter springen aus dem Wagen. Sie haben eine Bahre dabei. Doch niemand der Agents tritt von Reid zurück. Sie wollen bei ihm bleiben. Die Männer müssen sich ihren Weg durch sie hindurch bahnen. Sie heben den kalten geschwächten Körper hoch und legen ihn auf die Bahre. Er lässt JJ´s Hand nicht los, er hält sie fest. Als die Sanitäter die Bahre in den Rettungswagen schieben, steigt sie mit ein. Reid sieht zu Gideon. Er streckt seine Hand nach ihm aus. Gideon ergreift sie und steigt ebenfalls mit in das Fahrzeug. Sie fahren ab. Zurück bleiben Hotch, Elle und Morgan. Sie stehen eng beisammen und halten sich an den Händen. Sie sehen dem Rettungswagen solange nach, bis er hinter der Brücke verschwunden ist.


End file.
